Saison 4
by Lady Demeter
Summary: Après le décès de Catherine, Joseph Maxwell ne peux lâcher l'affaire. Mais la vie reprend son cours dans les tunnels.


Chapitre 1 : AFFAIRE CLASSEE

L'appel de Diana avait de quoi surprendre. Des semaines qu'elle bossait sur une enquête mystérieuse et qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent les pieds au bureau. Loin de perturber mon service, elle avait répondu à toutes mes questions sur d'autres enquêtes à chaque fois que je l'avais sollicitée. Mais je sentais bien que cette visite serait importante. Elle avait lourdement insisté pour me voir dès aujourd'hui juste après le déjeuner et que j'annule tous les autres rendez-vous. Qu'avait-elle donc de si important et surtout de si long à me dire ?

Diana franchi le seuil de mon bureau portant avec elle, sa sacoche abondamment remplie. Sans manière, elle s'affala dans un des fauteuils. Voilà qui lui ressemblait, sans chichi, droit au but. Elle avait cette expression qui signifiait : « j'ai un millier d'idées dans ma tête et je suis en train de les assembler ». Elle planta son regard dans le mien avec détermination. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas mâcher ses mots, mais je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche. J'ai du caractère moi aussi.

Jo – Bonjour, Diana

Diana – Bonjour, Jo

Jo - Alors … quel bon vent t'amène au bureau ?

Diana - j'ai des documents à te remettre

Jo– et cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?

D – Non, je pars ce soir pour Washington

Jo – tu prends des vacances ? Cela ne te ressemble pas !

Diana - pas des vacances, j'ai accepté un nouveau travail là-bas

Jo – un nouveau job ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu faisais ce que tu voulais ici ?

Diana – c'est une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Plus de moyens, une équipe que je choisirai … et surtout la possibilité de traiter plus rapidement les enquêtes, voir même plusieurs à la fois quand mes coéquipiers seront opérationnels.

Jo – Waouh ! Effectivement, ça ne se refuse pas

Diana – oui, surtout que je pourrai m'occuper d'affaires dans d'autres états. Le problème dans ma façon d'opérer actuellement, c'est que ça me prend des semaines, voire des mois pour rassembler tous les éléments et les interpréter. C'est trop lent !

Jo – le temps joue toujours contre nous dans les enquêtes, les témoins oublient, disparaissent et les preuves s'évaporent.

Diana – comme dans le cas de la petite Sally. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Et tous les autres cas aussi, ceux dont personne n'a ni le temps, ni les moyens de s'en occuper.

Jo – malheureusement.

Diana – Jo …. Je suis venue te remettre les conclusions de ma dernière enquête. Je ne pouvais pas partir avant d'avoir fini.

Jo – sur le tueur aux cendres ?

Diana – non, celle sur Catherine Chandler

Jo – Cathy ?

Diana – oui, je suis venue avec le dossier complet. Jo, je vais te demander toute ton attention.

Jo – tu l'as, je t'écoute.

Diana – tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai découvert. Et je ne pouvais pas te le dire au téléphone ou entre deux rendez-vous. Ça sera un peu long à t'expliquer mais de cette manière, tu seras à même de juger par toi-même de la vérité sur la mort de Catherine. Enfin, je devrai plutôt dire la vérité sur la vie de Catherine.

Jo – sur sa vie ? Je ne comprends pas …

Diana – j'ai reconstitué la vie de Catherine. Pour comprendre qui elle était, comment elle vivait. Tu sais comment je travaille, j'essaye de penser comme les victimes. Je me suis imprégnée de chaque objet de son appartement, j'ai visité les lieux qu'elle fréquentait. Au début, je ne comprenais pas … il me manquait des morceaux du puzzle. Et puis j'ai compris …

Jo – tu as retrouvé le fameux Vincent ?

Diana – oui …

Jo – bien joué ! Tu sais où il habite ? Il faut le convoquer le plus tôt possible, j'ai des questions sur certains meurtres auquel il va devoir me fournir quelques explications.

Diana – Jo … tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout … je vais te montrer des preuves avec mes conclusions. Ensuite tu feras ce que tu crois être juste. D'accord ?

Jo – ok, ok, bon je t'écoute

Diana – d'abord une question, tu connaissais Catherine avant qu'elle ne vienne travailler dans ton service ?

Jo – non, je ne l'avais jamais croisé, pourquoi ?

Diana – parce que tu dois comprendre que tu ne connaissais pas réellement Catherine.

Jo – ah bon ?

Diana - que connaissais-tu de sa vie avant son agression ?

Jo – elle travaillait avec son père, avocat en affaires, apparemment une famille aisée, pourquoi ?

Diana – pas vraiment le profil de ceux qui demande à travailler ici, non ?

Jo – c'est vrai, mais elle avait de bons diplômes, de l'expérience, elle s'est révélée dure à la tâche, je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre.

Diana – oui, mais un job qui n'avait aucun rapport avec sa vie avant son agression. C'est l'évènement déclencheur.

Jo – le déclencheur de quoi ?

Diana – le déclencheur de son changement ses deux dernières années. J'ai apporté le rapport de police.

(Ouverture de la sacoche et Diana sort un dossier qu'elle ouvre sur le bureau de Jo).

Jo – je connais ce dossier. Je l'ai consulté par curiosité quand elle est venue postuler.

Diana – Jo, je vais te demander te penser comme Cathy. A chaque preuve, tu dois prendre la place de Cathy et tenter de ressentir ce qu'elle a pu ressentir à ce moment-là.

Jo – d'accord … donc elle se fait agresser … et puis … elle change de job … c'est bon ?

Diana – presque … c'est plus compliqué que ça … elle est fille unique d'un riche avocat de la ville. Elle fait de bonnes études et elle à sa place dans la société de son père. Elle va de soirée en soirée. Son fiancé est un collaborateur de son père. Aucune ombre au tableau, la vie est facile, tout lui réussit.

Jo – Et ?

Diana – et puis, un soir, elle se dispute avec son fiancé un peu trop autoritaire et elle écourte sa soirée. Et sa route croise les mauvaises personnes au mauvais endroit. Le choc est violent, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Son monde s'écroule. Elle est seule face à ses montres. Et sans défense. Elle est introuvable pendant 10 jours.

Jo – personne n'a jamais su où elle se trouvait.

Diana – je ne sais pas non plus. Pour une raison inconnue, Catherine n'a pas été emmenée dans un hôpital. Mais il y a des éléments de réponse. Celui ou celle qui l'a recueilli avait des connaissances médicales. Il l'a soigné et recousue minutieusement. On voit les coutures sur les photos qui ont été prises au commissariat quand elle a déposé plainte. Cette personne devait être de condition très modeste.

Jo – très pauvre ? Sur quoi te bases-tu ?

Diana – sur les émotions de Catherine, je reprends : elle est riche, elle se fait agresser. Et la seule personne qui l'aide est très pauvre. Elle partage avec elle, ces maigres ressources parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle est plus en détresse que cette personne. Jamais elle n'a rencontré autant de bonté. Cela remet en question tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Jo – oui c'est possible. Donc pour toi, Vincent est très pauvre et a une formation médicale ?

Diana – on ne peut pas identifier formellement la personne qui l'a aidée. Garde seulement en tête l'état d'esprit de Catherine. Je continue : Quand elle revient, elle fait tout ce qu'elle pense devoir faire. Elle porte plainte à la police, elle est photographiée, elle raconte son histoire, elle ne connaissait pas ses agresseurs, les inspecteurs ne trouvent pas les photos des coupables. L'enquête piétine. Et de loin en loin, elle n'a plus de nouvelles de la police.

Jo – classique

Diana – son fiancé a été soupçonné pendant sa disparition, cela l'a vexé, il est trop orgueilleux. Et puis, elle lui en veut … s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputé, elle ne serait pas partie aussi tôt de la soirée. Indirectement, il est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle ne trouve pas le réconfort dont elle a besoin. Il n'a pas su la protéger. Elle se sépare de lui.

Jo – il n'est pas venu aux funérailles …

Diana – pas étonnant … c'était bien vu de sortir avec la jolie fille de son associé, beaucoup moins amusant de vivre avec une fille balafrée et effrayée. A partir de là, elle s'ennuie dans son travail qui lui semble inutile. Elle doit réagir sinon elle va sombrer. Puisqu'elle a une formation juridique, elle se fait embaucher au bureau du procureur. Elle n'a pas compté ses heures, elle a pris tous les risques pour trouver des témoins, faire parler les victimes, sans relâche. Des rendez-vous tard dans des lieux mal famés, tout ça pour faire condamner les coupables.

Jo – une sacrée recrût !

Diana – tu en vois souvent des comme ça ?

Jo – non, pas vraiment, la plupart se contente de bien faire leur boulot et de rentrer chez eux.

Diana – c'est devenu une obsession pour Catherine, que la justice soit rendue aux victimes.

Jo – où veux-tu en venir ?

Diana – la plupart des personnes victimes de violence évite le risque de se faire agresser à nouveau. Catherine faisait tout le contraire ! Elle a même été blessée plusieurs fois. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Il faut une force incroyable pour oser faire face à autant de dangers.

Jo – oui Cathy était comme ça, très forte et très têtue. Grâce à elle, nous avons gagné dans des affaires difficiles.

Diana – forte, pas tant que ça … savais tu que Catherine voyait un psychiatre ?

Jo – un psy ? Non, elle n'en a jamais parlé

Diana – j'ai trouvé une ordonnance à son nom mais elle n'a jamais acheté les médicaments.

Jo – elle a pensé qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin

Diana – le traitement qui lui a été prescrit sert à soigner les dépressions profondes mais le médecin a ajouté un autre produit à la liste pour traiter des troubles dissociatifs.

Jo – pour traiter quoi ?

Diana – un trouble qui affecte certaines personnes victimes de choc psychologiques, leur esprit occulte une certaine partie de leur personnalité ou de leur souvenir. J'ai contacté le psychiatre en me faisant passer pour le médecin de Catherine. Je sais que c'est contraire au secret médical, mais il ne n'aurait jamais parlé autrement.

Jo – Et alors ?

Diana – il a d'abord été surpris car cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eus de ses nouvelles. Je l'ai trouvé inquiet, il voulait savoir si Catherine avait bien suivi son traitement. Outre la dépression, il m'a confirmé avoir diagnostiqué un important trouble dissociatif car elle a tenu des propos incohérents lors de ses séances. Elle lui a longuement parlé d'un ami et d'une relation très compliquée.

Jo – Vincent ? Non ?

Diana – pas tout à fait.

Jo – Allez Diana, assez tourné autour du pot. C'est le psy qui t'a dit comment trouver Vincent, non ?

Diana – Jo … le spécialiste pense que Catherine s'est créée un monde imaginaire et que Vincent n'existe pas.

Jo – là, c'est toi qui délire, on ne peut pas imaginer une personne. Cathy avait passé l'âge d'avoir des amis imaginaires.

Diana – Elle était très effrayée. Elle s'est construit cette barrière psychologique pour continuer à affronter le monde réel.

Jo – tu oublies le livre que nous avons trouvé dans son appartement.

Diana – ce n'est pas une preuve de l'existence de Vincent, juste qu'elle possédait un livre ancien avec une dédicace. On en trouve plein dans les brocantes. Catherine a construit son refuge avec des détails et des éléments de son quotidien. Petit à petit, elle n'a plus fait la distinction entre les deux, son psy en est persuadé. Un cas extrême selon lui.

Jo – je l'aurai vu, un truc pareil, c'est difficile à cacher.

Diana – non, pas tant qu'elle séparait sa vie professionnelle de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa vie « privée ». Aucune de ses amies n'avaient jamais été présentée à Vincent. C'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Jo – extrême à quel point ?

Diana – il faut comprendre Catherine, elle a eu besoin de se protéger, ça lui a sûrement servi à reprendre le cours de sa vie après l'agression. Mais elle a glissé trop loin dans son « refuge », au point même qu'elle ne pouvait plus en sortir. Le psy m'a dit qu'elle souffrait de cette situation mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y renoncer. Elliot en a fait les frais. Elle était incapable de reconstruire une vie de couple réelle.

Jo –Elliot ?

Diana – il a été la seule vraie rencontre qu'elle a eu après. Il est clair qu'il était éperdument amoureux. Il avait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Elle lui a demandé plusieurs fois de l'aide quand elle en a eu besoin. Et pourtant … elle a refusé de l'épouser. Si elle avait décidé de vivre avec lui, il aurait pu découvrir son secret.

Jo - Si il l'aimait autant que ça, il aurait dû insister.

Diana – il a fait beaucoup pour la retrouver quand elle disparue. Tu avais mis combien d'hommes sur l'enquête ?

Jo - 12 hommes pendant des mois, c'est Moreno qui m'a ordonné d'arrêter les recherches.

Diana – Elliot avait 40 hommes à travers la ville. Il n'a jamais abandonné. Et je crois savoir pourquoi … il était le père du bébé.

Jo - c'est possible ?

Diana – il n'y avait personne d'autre aussi proche de Catherine. On ne saura jamais s'il savait qu'elle était enceinte quand elle a disparue, mais il a eu accès au dossier de police. Nous savons que Gabriel l'a fait tuer dans l'explosion du cargo. Il était devenu gênant.

Jo – j'aurai fait la même chose pour sauver mon enfant des griffes de ce psychopathe.

Diana – je crains qu'Elliot ne soit mort pour rien.

Jo – pourquoi ?

Diana – nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du bébé chez Gabriel.

Jo – et la chambre d'enfant ?

Diana – oui, il y avait une chambre préparée à accueillir un enfant. Mais rien qui prouve qu'un bébé ai vécu là.

Jo – il est où alors ?

Diana – il est né dans des conditions difficiles. Bien avant le terme de la grossesse. Tu trouveras dans le rapport d'autopsie, l'analyse toxique de Catherine. Ils l'ont drogué pendant des mois. Elle a résisté longtemps, mais tout laisse à penser que l'enfant n'a pas pu survivre à tout ça.

Jo – Cathy a dû être anéantie.

Diana – et Gabriel n'avait plus besoin d'elle … Catherine a cessé de se battre.

Jo – autant de malheur alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas …

Diana – le destin s'acharne parfois de manière bien cruelle. Je ne connaissais pas Catherine, mais c'était une belle personne, garde d'elle tous les bons souvenirs. Je te laisse le dossier complet avec mes conclusions. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive à Washington pour te donner ma nouvelle adresse et mon nouveau numéro. Si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai.

Jo –Merci pour tout le boulot accompli. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le résultat que j'espérai … mais maintenant je connais la vérité, c'est mieux que de ne rien savoir.

Diana – au revoir, Jo et prends soin de toi.

Jo – au revoir, Diana

Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré, Diana avait affranchi la porte sans se retourner. Je restai là, assis au fond de mon fauteuil. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ce que je venais d'apprendre. En fermant les yeux, je revois Catherine dans ce bureau, son sourire, ses yeux plein de vie, la gentillesse qu'elle dégageait. Je n'ai rien vu. Si … il y a eu cette fois, où elle était fatiguée, elle m'a réclamé des vacances. Quand j'ai refusé, elle a menacé de démissionner. Diana a raison, est-ce que je l'ai vraiment connu ? Je pensais que nous étions amis et nous aurions pu être plus que ça. Maintenant il est trop tard pour Catherine. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le souvenir de son enterrement était encore trop présent. Jamais, je ne m'était senti aussi triste que ce jour-là. Une tristesse immense quand j'avais réalisé qu'il ne restait aucun membre de sa famille en vie pour assister à son enterrement, personne pour la pleurer. Elle était seule. Terriblement seule. Tout comme moi. Personne ne m'attend chez moi. Demain, je classerai l'affaire.


End file.
